Mordred's Lullaby
by GothWicca
Summary: My first fic about my OC. Its another songfic. Its my play on Heather Dale's song Mordred Lullaby.


AN: Warning(s): Gore. Surprisingly no cussing, but the word Hell is used.

Spoilers: none unless you haven't heard of Xiaolin Showdown.

Lyrics are bold

OC info: Jessie is my OC, usually she's a teenager, but making her older worked for the story. She is Jack's twin sister, in love and in a relationship with an OC dude I made for her. She is a Heylin, but she used to be a monk. She dated Raimudo, but her cheated on her with Kimiko, and then blamed Jessie. Needless to say, she hates them. She's a witch; the pattern is every other eldest daughter, so she and her grandmother are witches, but her mother isn't. Dylan is her son, who his father is varies. He's raised different because in of the plot. Basically, this story is a friggin' AU.

Enjoy- End of AN

Jessie Spicer held a toddler in her arm. She hummed softly. She held his little body to her heart. She started to sing.

"**Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,  
And carry you down into sleep, child.  
Darkness will rise from the deep,  
And carry you down into sleep"**

Years later, a thirteen-year-old boy stood outside a home. He pushed down the hood of his cloak, becoming visible. "Serpents Tail," he hissed and walked through the walls of the house. "Shroud of Shadows." He was invisible again. He wandered until he found his target. "Gregory Spicer?"

The man blinked at the intruder. "Who the Hell are you?"

The boy smirked. "I'm you executioner." He pulled out a dagger and attacked. While he didn't exactly know why he was killing this man, he knew he hurt his mother. His mother was his top priority.

**Guiless son,  
I'll shape your belief,  
And you'll always know  
That your father's a thief.  
And you won't understand  
The cause of your grief,  
But you'll always follow  
The voices beneath.**

Loyalty, Loyalty  
Loyalty, Loyalty  
Loyalty, Loyalty  
Loyalty, only to me

Five pairs of eyes stared at the pair in front of them. "Hello," the women greeted. "Do any of you remember me?"

Red eyes widened with realization. "Jess." Jack did the math, their stepfather was killed six months ago, but he didn't want to think that his sister was capable of committing murder like that.

The others stared at him, then back to the woman. Jessica Spicer should be in her early thirties like them, but she looked no older than nineteen physically. How she acted, her posture, and how she spoke were the only indication of her true age.

"Hello, Jack, Kimiko."

"Jack," Kimiko looked at the boy, "I thought you took him from her. You told me you did."

Jack frowned. "I wanted to, Kim. But she's my sister, the way she held him. She loved him, I just couldn't do it." He looked down, unable to meet his wife's gaze.

"Come, Dylan, our job here is done." The two Heylins left.

**Guiless son,  
Your spirit will  
Hate her.  
The flower who married  
My brother the traitor.  
And you will expose  
His puppeteer behavior,  
For you are the proof  
Of how he betrayed  
Her loyalty.**

**Loyalty, Loyalty  
Loyalty, Loyalty  
Loyalty, Loyalty  
Loyalty, only to me**

They were not alone when they returned home. "Congratulations."

Jessica turned and growled. "Chase."

Dylan had only met Chase Young a few times in his life. He didn't know what to make of him.

"They know of you're, his, existence. You have successfully begun to cut their thin thread of trust. Maybe if they decide Jack isn't safe to keep around and he'll come crawling back to you." Chase left as quietly he had come.

Jessica had a sad look. "Mother?"

"I'm going to bed." She went to her room and climbed into her bed. Dylan went with her. He sang to her the same lullaby she used to sing to him.

"**Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,  
And carry you down into sleep, child.  
Darkness will rise from the deep,  
And carry you down into sleep"**

**Loyalty, Loyalty  
Loyalty, Loyalty  
Loyalty, Loyalty  
Loyalty, only to me**

Jessica watched Dylan train. He was able to hit the dummy's heart with his dagger from several feet away. With a wave of her hand, the dummy came to life and fought back. Dylan fought well, Jessica was pleased with herself. But the thought of her son's possibility of dying constantly crept up on her. She would never admit it, but she was scared.

**Guiless son,  
Each day you  
Grow older.  
Each moment, I'm watching  
My vegenace unfold.  
For the child of my body, the  
Flesh of my soul,  
Will die in returning the birthright  
He stole.**

Loyalty, Loyalty  
Loyatly, Loyalty  
Loyatly, Loyalty  
Loyatly, only to me

The fire monk attacked Jessica. It was a direct hit. Or so she thought. She looked up. Dylan had blocked it. Jessica grabbed her son as he fell. He smiled weakly. "I guess I wasn't strong enough." His eyes fell shut.

Jessica howled in rage. She grabbed Kimiko. She smirked at Kimiko's small squeak as Jessica snapped her neck. Next was the cowboy, a simple slash to the throat did him in. She bashed in Omi's skull. Then the leader; stabbed by the Sword of the Storm. She turned to her brother.

"J-Jess, please."

"Please? You ignored my pleas when you left me years ago; when you betrayed me, our family. Do you think I will listen to yours now?" She grabbed Jack by the throat, cutting off his oxygen supply. She watched as he struggled to breath, dropping him once he was dead.

Jessica went back to Dylan. With a tear rolling down her cheek, she sang.

"**Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,  
And carry you down into sleep, child.  
Darkness will rise from the deep,  
And carry you down into sleep"**

AN:OMG! I have not wrote anything in forever! Anyway, R&R. 3


End file.
